vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Daft Punk Duo
Origin: Popular electronic music duo Self-Made Owner: Quodz.mg Description: Daft Punk is an electronic music duo consisting of musicians, Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo (Aka, the Golden Partner) and Thomas Bangalter (Aka, the Silver Partner). Daft Punk reached significant popularity in the late 1990s movement in France and met with continued success in the years following. VSH Abilities Passive: *'The Electronic Duo: '''One player is selected by the Gold partner to play with him as his Silver, or duo partner, the Silver partner can stun players by attacking them, leaving them helpless until his Main partner finishes him off. The Silver partner can be damaged, much like the Golden partner, but cannot killed, instead, bringing him down to low health will force him to retreat to regain some health, or stand near his partner to regenerate. '''Rage Ability:' * Volt Dash: Upon activation, the duo swap places, this is a good way for the Golden partner to get players that the Silver partner has stunned. At 200%, anyone around the Duo when they swap places will be stunned. Rage generation is based upon how far away the partners are from each other, and the silver partner's health. If the silver partner has a reasonable amount of health and both of them are far apart The Duo should have around 200% rage. Secondary Ability (Alt Fire): * '''Launch: '''Gold can launch Silver in a given direction. This is useful for getting Silver into places that he either couldn't get to on his own or to quickly ambush the players with a stun lock fest. Tips as the Duo *If it's before your turn and you know you will be playing as the Daft Punk Duo, you can pre-choose your partner by using the command /hale_assist (variable). The variable can either be a player's name or SteamID (use the status command in the console to find either). Gold Player: *Maintain good communication with your partner, if you know that he has a player stunned, you should use your rage to take the player out. *If you notice your partner has low health, stand close to him so he can regenerate and get back into the fight. *Sometimes it may be best to leave one half of the map to your partner, and the other half for yourself. You can them swap halves at any time and pick up kills on players that your partner has captured. Silver Player: *Give a shout when you have captured a player so your partner can take him out! *Spies, Medics, Pyros and Demoknights are usually the most dangerous players in the team, so try to stun them above other classes. *Make sure you aren't too vulnerable while holding a player down. It isn't worth it if you are forced to retreat due to you losing all your health. *Competent Pyros will always try to airblast you away from player or off edges to get you away from their teammates, either avoid them or aim to stun them. Tips to fight against the Duo *Scouts should focus on harrassing the Silver partner, as it is much harder to be stunned by him, and they aren't seen as much of a threat compared to other class. If they deal enough damage to him, he will be forced to retreat for awhile, giving your team some much needed breathing space. *Pyros need to airblast the Silver partner whenever he stuns a player, this can save their life, and make the partner more vulernable. *Never underestimate the Silver partner, he could turn into the gold one at any time thumb|300px|left Category:Beta bosses